The Costume Party
by PriscillaPal
Summary: Third story in the 'Terror At Crater Lake' & 'Trance and the Talent Show Series'.  Diana Prince pays a visit to Smallville and rubs Lois the wrong way. Clois!
1. Chapter 1

The Costume Party

Rated PG-13

Language and another tame love scene.

Set three days after the events in 'The Trance and the Talent Show'.

Three days later, something happened that pissed Lois off!

Martha loved Lionel's idea of an 'Amazing Race' type of event to raise money for the victims of Dark Thursday.

Unfortunately, word had gotten out about the talent show. And oddly, the public perception came about, that the citizens of Smallville did not take the victims of this horrific event, seriously. 

It was also perceived that Senator Martha Kent did not take the tragedy, or her own job, seriously. Talk of a recall campaign began to run rampant.

If Martha and Lionel were appalled, Lois was ever more so! She felt guilty. Her job at The Inquisitor had gotten in the way of her real job. Chief of Staff to Martha Kent.

That was going to change...starting today. She had rid herself of her journalistic duties, thanks to Lex Luthor. She would now devote her full attention to making sure that Martha Kent was not recalled. That could not happen.

But when Lois hurried down the stairs to her breakfast meeting with Martha and Lionel in the Talon...she got a very unexpected surprise.

Now mind you, Lois hadn't really noticed her surroundings at first anyway. Her mind had moved from Martha to her only son, Clark Kent, and what had happened between them three nights before. Lois had also decided that on that front, it was time to stop acting so childish. Maybe she should stop putting off Clark's attempts to make something happen between them. She had already avoided him for the past couple of days anyway.

Or had he been avoiding her? And why was Clark Kent the one man that affected her this way? She had never been scared to open up to A.C., Oliver...or even Brian.

Lois had never been scared when it came to a relationship. What was different about Clark?

Probably the fact that despite all her protestations, she had fallen for the 'dorky farmboy'.

And Chloe's reaction bothered her. Chloe WAS bothered by the idea of her and Clark. Her cousin never said as much but Lois could feel it. She didn't want to lose her cousin/best friend.

Lois reached the bottom step and looked around. Martha motioned her over. Lois saw Lionel and a tall looking, young, dark haired woman sitting with them. The woman looked about her own age and wore glasses. Lois noticed her almost black hair shined and her skin was alabaster like. Who was this chick?

Lois made her way over to the table. Martha looked nervous. Lionel did not.

"Ms. Lane...you're three minutes late."

"Yeah...sorry about that." Lois said, being polite. She didn't answer to him anyway.  
"Let's get down to business then. I'm concerned about Martha's Senatorial career."

"Lionel," Martha interrupted, "people just don't understand. I think our PR team can spin this so that it's understood that we do take the victims plight seriously."

Lionel patted her hand.

"I agree. But I don't like all of this talk of a recall. It would be a disgrace to Jonathan's memory. That's why I've called in re-inforcements to help you and Ms. Lane."

Lois raised a brow.

"Excuse me?" Lois asked him. She looked over at the other woman. Was she the 're-inforcement' Lionel had been talking about?

As if he read her mind, Lionel cleared his throat.

"Ms. Lane, this is Diana Prince. She works for..."

Lois slowly stood up. WTF????

Diana slowly stood up as well. She knew she would be stepping on toes when she took this assignment.

"Ms. Lane...I've met your father. I actually have worked for as a Chief of Staff to a few Generals. Not your father but..."

Lois looked her up and down! She then looked at Lionel and Martha. Lois settled on Martha.

"I don't understand...you don't think I can handle this?"

Martha excused herself from Lionel and Diana and pulled Lois out of earshot.

"Lois, Diana is just going to give you a little help, that's all. It's temporary."

Lois said nothing. Martha patted her shoulder and walked back over to the table. Lois shook her head. She couldn't believe this! She was being shoved out of her job! And by this...this...

Diana suddenly appeared before her.

"Lois, this IS temporary. We both want the Senator to keep her job, don't we?"

Lois folded her arms.

"The implication being that she wouldn't, if it were just little old me helping her, correct?"

Diana bit her lip. This situation was not ideal, that was for sure! But it was all she could come up with on such short notice. She had no desire to steal Lois Lane's job or even stay in Smallville.

She was really here on business...and to get close to Lex Luthor.

Lois's cellphone rang. Diana was about to say something else when Lois rolled her eyes, turned her back and looked at the I.D.. Christ! Lex...

"Hello?" Lois answered.

"Lois? It's Lex. How are you this morning?"

Lois walked away from Diana and sat in a chair.

"I've been better."

"Yes, I suppose you have. How do you like your new 'partner'?"

Lois eyed Diana again. So Lex knew about Diana Prince, hey? Her eyes moved from her to Clark and...A.C.???? They had just walked in...and...A.C. gave Diana a kiss!!!! And Clark looked as if he knew her too! Did Clark also know she was about to be replaced?!

"Lois?" Lex asked.

"I'm still here. And I like her just fine."

"Oh I can hear the love in your voice," Lex purred. "Listen, since it's so hard to catch up with you, I'm just going to tell you what I want over the phone."

"Please do." Lois said, glaring at the sight in front of her. Jimmy had just walked in and was eyeing the trio as well.

"I want you to come back and work for The Inquisitor."

"Lex...I'm fighting for my job here!"

"Why bother with it? Let Diana Prince have it."

"Never!"

"I like your fighting spirit, but you're meant for bigger things. There is one story that I want you to work on asap."

Lois sighed and looked away from Clark, A.C. and Diana.

"Okay, I'm interested. What is it?"

"You were in a plane crash last year. A plane crash that happened on a Luthor Corp jet. As you may know, the A.F.A. is still looking into it."

Lois took a deep breath. Yes, she knew that. She had actually had to testify, along with Martha awhile ago...she thought that whole thing was over?

"I thought it was just decided that the crash was an accident?"

"Lois, no one knows what happened to the pilot that took Martha and yourself off course and tried to suffocate you both! There are many questions left to be answered. I would think you'd want some of them answered as well."

Lois nodded to herself. The ice palace. Heaven. If that place really existed...

"I don't know, Lex."

Lex smiled on his end. He knew. He could hear her interest. And now it was time for the clincher.

"There is a panel still looking over the evidence. I want you to arrange an interview with one of the committee members. He's the newest member and the youngest...one Bruce Wayne. Do you know him?"

"Uh...I've heard of him, but no, I've never met him. He's in Gotham City, right?"

"Yes, but he'll be in Metropolis for the party."

"What party?"

"Oh, did your invitation get lost in the mail?"

Lois rolled her eyes!

"Oh, THAT party! No, I just wasn't planning on going."

The party in question, was one being thrown by Oliver and Lana Queen. The newly married couple felt so badly that their knife act caused such an uproar at the talent show, that they were throwing a party for all of the participants, to make up for what they did.

"I wasn't either, since I wasn't invited. But Mr. Wayne will be attending from what I understand. Maybe you could catch him there."

Lois's eyes focused on the trio again. She couldn't stand it! She had to know what was going on!

"I'll get back to you, Lex." Lois said, hanging up.

Lex hung up on his end and leaned back in his chair. So...Lois still did not know that her 'Bryan West' and Bruce Wayne were on in the same. Good.

Lex pulled out an agreement from a desk drawer. It was a takeover agreement, to be exact. One he planned to use against Mr. Wayne. He wanted Wayne Industries for himself. And if Wayne had any feelings left for Lois, he would turn over his company, lock, stock and barrel, without any trouble.

Lex would find out all he needed to know about that, when he crashed Oliver and Lana's party.

Lois hung up her phone and made her way over to Clark, A.C. and Diana. The three looked at her. A.C. grinned and moved to kiss Lois on the cheek. Lois stepped back out of reach.

"A.C...what are you doing here?"

Clark could tell by Lois's tone that she was not pleased. He didn't think she would be. But this plan was necessary...

A.C. had brought Diana to his farm, two days ago. Clark could tell that A.C. was very enchanted with the tall, brunette.

Clark also knew that Diana was from an Amazon Warrior Tribe, had incredible strength and a costume that was just...well...WOW! The past couple of days the three of them had spent a lot of time together hunting for Lex's Sasquatch camp.

One of Diana's sisters was believed to be in that camp, a young woman named Nubia. The three of them had went to Florida, having gotten information that Lex may have moved the camp there...but so far nothing.

That was when Diana came up with a different plan. One that included getting the information out of Lex Luthor, while fitting into Smallville society for a brief time.

Clark didn't quite see why Diana couldn't just work for Lex directly. And yet he had to agree that his mother's newfound troubles had provided an opening here. One that could be used but still...

There was Lois to consider.

"So," Lois said, interrupting Clark's thoughts, "where'd you meet Big Tit here?"

"Lois!" Clark cried out. He knew she would be unhappy but God...

A.C. folded his arms.

"I think you owe Diana here an apology."

Lois grinned back at A.C., then looked at Diana.

"Diana, I'm sorry you have big tits, since it's what got you my job. I'm sure you're not sorry though, are you?"

Diana touched A.C. gently, before speaking.

"Lois, let's just try and get along, alright? We all want the same thing here."

Clark touched Lois's arm.

"That's right. Now..."

Lois pulled herself from Clark's touch and walked towards the Exit of the Talon. She didn't need this crap! If Diana Prince wanted to pull a miracle out of her ass, let her! ALONE!!! Lois was most hurt that Martha had agreed to go along with this...

She stopped short when Clark suddenly appeared before her.

"Lois, don't leave like this! My mother needs you! I need you!"

"Is that woman the reason I haven't heard from you?"

"Lois...I was giving you space, that's all. And A.C. and Diana are the couple, not Diana and me."

Lois looked back at A.C.. Yes...she had noticed that. She wondered how soon after he had left her, had he hooked up with Big Tit over there?

"Lois, what you called Diana was wrong. Now you'll feel better if you go over and apologize."

Lois looked back at Clark! Was he crazy?

"I have to go. I'm not mad, Smallville. I just realized that maybe this isn't such a bad thing after all."

Clark gave her a funny look.

"Okay...so you're willing to work with Diana?"

"No. But I am going to Oliver and Lana's party...and I think I am going to work for Lex."

Clark paled!

"Lois..."

"Clark, I didn't give your mother my full attention. I love being a reporter. I love writing...even though my spelling is crap. Maybe this whole thing is just meant to be." Lois shrugged. She started to walk out again, when Clark stopped her.

"Okay, what about us? Are we meant to be?"

Lois blinked before speaking.

"I don't know. Chloe is a problem."

"No she isn't."

"Smallville, we're fooling ourselves if we think she isn't. I know it seems like she's happy with Jimmy...and I think she is...as long as you're not with anyone...meaning me."

"Lois, Chloe and I have talked about this. Give her a little more credit than that."

"I know my cousin."

"And I know you. This is another excuse of yours so you can run away from me, again!" Clark almost snapped. Lois rarely, if ever, heard that tone of voice from him.

"I'm not running away from you, Smallville. I'm just being realistic."

"So am I. Chloe is fine with us. For some reason you're not."

"That's not true!"

"Really? Because I'm beginning to get the feeling that I'm paying for another man's mistakes here! Lois...let's just go to the movies or something...tonight. Let's just have one evening alone together where we can BOTH remember how it ends." Clark almost begged.

Lois was about to say something, when she saw Jimmy, standing by a plant. He had overheard everything.

"Jimmy..." Lois began. Jimmy walked over to them. Clark turned to face him.

"So you're saying that Chloe is only with me because she can't be with Clark here?" Jimmy snorted.

Suddenly Lois felt drained! Things were so simple back when...well before she moved to Smallville.

"I have to go." was all she said. She pulled away from Clark, ignored Jimmy and walked out of the Talon. Jimmy glared at Clark before heading upstairs to see Chloe. Clark ran a hand through his hair, then turned back to walk over to A.C., Diana, Lionel and his mother. Diana spoke.

"I was thanking your mother and Mr. Luthor for helping me with this."

"If my son has opened some kind of 'Sasquatch Camp', we will find it Ms. Prince, I assure you." Luthor said, rubbing Martha's arm. Clark averted his eyes at the sign of affection between them, something both A.C. and Diana noticed. Martha pulled away from Lionel and took Clark aside.

"I hated doing this to Lois. How is she?"

"Mom, she's quitting and going to work for Lex full time! I'm assuming she's going to tender her resignation before the day is over!"

"Oh no! I just thought...I mean this is just a cover..."

"One that we can't let her in on. Mom...I swear...sometimes I wonder if I'm going to lose another woman I care for by lying to her!"

"Honey, you won't lose Lois. Now we just have to make sure that we hurry up and find this Sasquatch camp and Diana's sister, okay?"

Clark nodded and hugged his mother. Lois would have to take a backseat temporarily until this continued Sasquatch mess could be straightened out.

That decision, would play right into Lex's hands. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lois pulled up in front of The Inquisitor office building and got out. The sooner she started on this story Lex wanted her to work on, the sooner she could shake off what had just happened with Clark back at the Talon.

She walked past two dogs and their owner, coming out of the adjoining pet grooming business, next to the newspaper office. Lois sneezed, thought of good old Shelby, then hurried down the hallway to the door of The Inquisitor.

When she opened it, Lex was berating a photographer for his lousy pictures. It was a young, overweight guy with bad skin named, Otis. He just looked down. Lois slammed the door. A few reporters looked up. Lex looked over and smiled. Lois walked up to him.

"Lois Lane...tell me your presence means you'll take me up on my offer?"

Lois looked around Lex at Otis.

"Hello, Otis."

"Uh...hey, Ms. Lane."

Lex turned and gave him a withering look.

"You have one more time, Otis, and then you're fired. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Luthor. I'll do better Mr. Luthor."

"See that you do. Now go and get my coffee from that shop down the road. And pick up my dry cleaning."

"Yes, Mr. Luthor. Goodbye, Ms. Lane."

"Uh...goodbye, Otis." Lois said, watching as poor Otis scampered off. Lois faced Lex.

"So...do you have to treat him like crap?"

"He loves it. By the way, I have a gift for you." Lex said, physically turning her around. He glanced at his watch while doing so. He had faxed the takeover papers to Bruce Wayne's hotel room an hour ago. Lex was expecting a visit soon...

Lois raised a brow. There was a chia pet sitting on her former desk. Lois turned back to face Lex.

"I like the plant."

"Yes...imagine my surprise to discover that it wasn't as 'exotic' or rare as you had claimed. I believe Otis found it at a Walgreen's for $9.99."

Lois scowled briefly, before speaking up.

"Okay, Lex. You win."

"I always do."

"I'll come back here to work. I'll even talk to this Bruce Wayne. I just have to scrape up a costume for this party."

"And a date, of course. I take it that will be Clark?"

Lois averted her eyes. She wasn't going to discuss Clark with Lex. As she was busy looking around, the door to the office opened and low and behold...Diana Prince walked in, carrying a large duffle bag! Lex's eyes almost popped out of his head!

Diana walked right up to them.

"Lois, I'm sorry if I seem as if I'm following you, but I can't find some papers that the Senator needs. I was wondering if you had some of them here?"

Lois blinked.

"Why in the hell would I have any of the Senator's things...HERE?"

"Lois, don't be offended..."

"But I am, Big Tit, okay?"

Lex put up a hand and looked at Lois.

"Whh...what did you call her?"

"Bit tit! Lex, your eyes just about popped out of your head too when you saw them! Now, I'm going to borrow a computer and get settled in. I don't know what you're talking about Big..."

Diana stepped up to Lois, almost towering over her.

"I don't like that name. Refer to me in that manner again and I'll be forced to make you eat your words."

"Oh I'm shaking, Tit! Is it the 'Big' you don't like or..."

Lex stepped in between them! Mother of God! Oddly enough, he was attracted to both women right now! This Diana Prince was goddess! What he would love to do to her in bed! And Lois...Lex realized that at that moment, he wanted to know what Lois Lane would do to HIM in bed!

"Ms. Prince, why don't we step into my office? Maybe Lois left something behind in there."

"I didn't!" Lois protested.

"Lois, why don't you work on that 'you-know-what', okay?" Lex said between clenched teeth. He steered Diana into his office, closing the door behind them. Lois threw up her hands! It was nice to see Lex getting over Lana, finally! She turned and walked over to a computer, sitting down. She would just Google 'Bruce Wayne' so she could at least see what the billionaire looked like.

Diana sat down in a chair in front of Lex's desk. Lex stood.

"So, Ms. Prince, how do you like working for Senator Kent?"

"She's very charming. So is your father."

Lex didn't answer, but his eyes swept over her. He could eat her alive...

"I'll tell you what? Have dinner with me tonight and..."

"Mr. Luthor, I'm just here to find those papers of the Senator's."

"Really? Come now, Ms. Prince. We both know that no papers of the Senator's are on these premises. We also both know that my father got you your job. One that I wouldn't say you're especially qualified for. Who are you really? A bimbo of my father's? Someone to keep tabs on me?"

Diana decided to stop playing around! She detested Lex Luthor and she was tired of his eyes looking at her as if she were prey! She would show him who the real prey was...

Diana stood up clinging to her duffle bag. She would change into her costume, secure Luthor with her magic lasso and get the truth out of him where Nubia was.

"I need to use your Ladies Room."

"Now? Answer my question, Ms. Prince."

"After I come back from the Ladies Room."

Lex sighed.

"Fine. Out the door, down the first hallway to your left."

"Thank you." Diana said, turning towards the door. The she stopped. There had not been a file cabinet there before...

The 'file cabinet' turned into the shape of SOMETHING and threw Diana with such force, that she crashed through the wall of Lex's office and fell to the ground outside!

Lex was horrified! He backed up and put a hand out!

"Whhooo...who are you?!"

"You know Kal-El! Take me to him!" the black cloud thundered.

"WHO?!" Lex squeaked. He had heard that name before...he was sure of it!

Meanwhile Lois and two other reporters hurried into Lex's office! Lois was thrown back down the hallway and knocked out for her trouble! Another reporter was thrown out of the same hole Diana went through and the third turned and ran screaming back down the hallway!

The Black Cloud walked up to Lex and lifted him by the throat!

"YOU WILL TAKE ME TO HIM...NOW!!!!" it screamed.

Lex was suffocating! He tried to wheeze some words out, but passed out. Things like this, were the reason why his Sasquatch army was so imperative! The creature threw him against a wall, then whirled out of the hole that he had thrown Diana through.

Just as it spun threw the sky, a limo pulled up...

Clark and Chloe hurried into the Emergency Room! Clark asked a nurse about Lois and she pointed towards a room. They ran down towards it and opened the door.

A doctor was looking her over. He peered over at them.

"You're relatives?"

Chloe nodded.

"I am...I'm her cousin."

The doctor nodded.

"She's been in and out of consciousness for a short while now. But all in all, she should be okay."

Clark sat down in a chair next to Lois's bed. Chloe stared at him, seeing his unvarnished worry for her cousin. She bit her lip, just as an elderly, but gentile looking man eased into the room. He was carrying a purse and some other things...including a chia pet plant!

"Oh? Pardon me. I thought I would bring Ms. Lane's things to her."

Clark and Chloe looked at one another. Clark stood up.

"Uh...thank you. Did you bring Lois here?"

"Yes and no. My employer carried her in here." the man said softly, walking over to touch Lois's hand. Her eyes fluttered, then opened.

"Grandfather Alfred..." Lois muttered, "why did Bryan lie? Why did he lie? Grandfather Alfred..."

The elderly man coughed, then patted her hand again.

"The poor dear seems out of sorts, doesn't she?"

Clark looked the old man over from head to toe. Chloe peered at him as well. He looked vaguely familiar.

"Where is your employer? Lois is my cousin and I'd love to thank the man that saved her life."

"I'm afraid my employer is a busy man. He just wanted me to ascertain that Ms. Lane would indeed be alright. I must get back now."

Neither Clark, nor Chloe said anything as the man left. Clark then looked at Lois, who's eyes were closed again. He then looked at Chloe.

"Chloe...I think I now know how frustrated Lana must have been."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Lois is keeping something from me! That's why our relationship can't progress! Something is holding her back...I don't know what...but I am starting to think it's a 'who'! Who was that man? You didn't know him so he can't be Lois's 'grandfather'!"

"No...Lois doesn't have any grandparents that are alive. But you know..."

"What?"

"Clark...he looks kind of like a butler or a driver. Maybe he's Oliver's?"

"No...I mean he could be but I have never seen any servants around Oliver's apartment."

"Hmmm, that's true. Maybe he belongs to Lex?"

"If he belongs to Lex then he's new." Clark noted. He then looked at Chloe.

"That attack was by a Zoner. I have to look for it and stop it."

"Well I'll help you track it."

Clark nodded then looked back at Lois. He didn't want to leave her now...

The door opened and a slightly overweight, pimpled guy walked in. He was carrying a gift wrapped present. He smiled shyly.

"Uh hi. My name is Otis...I work with Ms. Lane. I came to see if she's alright?"

Lois awoke then and blinked. She turned her head and saw Clark, Chloe and...Otis?

"Otis?" Lois whispered. The three of them turned towards her at the sound of her voice. Clark reached her first and clasped her hand. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it. Chloe flinched at the sight...something Lois noticed.

"I'm going to find your doctor, Lois." Chloe said uncomfortably, before fleeing the room. Lois pulled her hand from Clark's.

"Did you see that? We bother her, Smallville. This can't..."

"Lois, I don't want you to think about that right now. We'll get past this, okay? Now I'm going to find your doctor myself. Otis, watch over her?"

Otis nodded then watched as Clark left the room. He didn't quite understand all that he had just seen, but now Ms. Lane seemed sad. He would fix that. He sat down in a chair and Lois looked at him.

"How is everyone? Lex? And Diana Prince?"

"Uh...well Mr. Luthor is here too...Diana Prince?"

"Yes...she was in Lex's office with him when that thing attacked."

"No one by that name has been found. Dale is in critical condition though."

"Oh God!"

"Ms. Lane?"

Lois concentrated on him.

"Yes, Otis?"

"I found something. Something I think you'll like."

Lois smiled wanly.

"Really? What is it?"

Otis handed her the present. Lois sat up slightly. She smiled at Otis.

"Oh...you didn't have to..."

"Oh I did, Ms. Lane. I found out in the Lost and Found at work. I guess someone must have put it in there. But I knew you were looking for a costume to wear to Oliver Queen's..."

Lois opened the box. Holy Moly! Lois slowly lifted out Diana Prince's costume. She then picked up a tiara and a lasso of sorts. It was gold!

"You FOUND this in the lost and found?"

"Yeah. I'm not quite sure what it is or who is belongs to, but don't you think it would make a great costume, Ms. Lane?"

Lois nodded, then set the item back in the box. She leaned forward and gave Otis a brief hug.

"Thank you, Otis. This is so sweet."

Clark was looking around for Chloe. He had decided that he was going to look for the Zoner himself, without her help.

He had also decided that he would not be asking for anymore help again from her. He could tell Jimmy was threatened by his presence again. And Chloe needed to be honest with Jimmy as well. Clark did not want Lois to feel as if she should step aside so that he could finally begin dating Chloe.

It was not going to happen.

Clark's view was blocked by A.C. and Diana.

"Hey...Diana, how are you?"

Diana shrugged.

"No worse for wear. I don't know how I'm going to explain myself to Lex...but that's the least of my problems."

"What's wrong?" Clark asked.

"Bro, someone stole Diana's costume!" A.C. whispered, looking around.

"Are you kidding me?!"

Diana shook her head.

"Instead of playing all of these games, I should have just made Lex answer my questions using my magic lasso. But I hate to use that unless the situation is dire."

"Honey," A.C. said, "your sister being missing is dire."

"I know. But I meant more as of a last resort. I still think I could have made Lex tell me. I just couldn't stand his smarminess. That was when I decided to just change into my costume and confront him. I noticed a file cabinet that had not been in the room before."

"So this thing disguises itself as a solid object?" Clark asked. A.C. and Diana peered at him.

"You know what this is, don't you?" A.C. asked.

"Yes and only I can take care of it." Clark said grimly.

Chloe just needed air! She didn't understand what was the matter with her! She wanted to be happy for Clark and Lois.

But something wouldn't let her.

She looked down the hallway. The elderly man was standing there next to a man...a man...

Bruce Wayne. Holy Crap! That was Bruce Wayne! The young...gorgeous billionaire from Gotham City. Bruce Wayne was the man's employer? Bruce Wayne had brought Lois here...

How did Lois know him? And...why had Bruce Wayne been at The Inquisitor anyway? To see Lois? Maybe to see Lex? And why had she called his butler, 'Grandfather Alfred'?

The elevator doors opened and Chloe saw Oliver and Lana step out. Bruce Wayne shook Oliver's hand and hugged Lana. Chloe looked away. Something was going on here. And right now, helping Clark find this Zoner, seemed very uninteresting compared to finding out why Bruce Wayne had went out of his way to only bring Lois to the hospital?

Chloe thought of something else. When the elderly man brought Lois's things...

How had he known about Lois's love for chia pet plants?

Lana suddenly stood before her.

"Chloe? What is it? Is it Lois?"

Chloe blinked.

"Lois is fine, thank God." she answered. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

One week later- Night of the Queen Costume Party

Many things had happened in the week since the disaster at The Inquisitor.

Lex had found new office space for the newspaper. Bigger accommodations, to be exact. Bruce Wayne had been strangely out of touch and unreachable about Lex's takeover offer. Lex decided not to push. The Gotham billionaire would come to him when he was ready.

Clark had found and gotten rid of the Zoner. The thing had had the nerve to show up in a movie theater, posing as a seat! Chloe managed to track it before the mayhem began, but once Clark walked into the darkened movie theater, the Zoner sprang to life...then lost his life. The three people that were watching the non-descript movie ran out...actually two of them did. One poor guy slept during the movie and the Zoner's demise!

Clark had insisted that Lois stay with him and his mother at the farm. Lois turned him down and Clark suspected the 'Diana Prince Thing' was still a sore spot between Lois and his mother. Though things had improved between the two of them...

They were going to Oliver's costume party together. Their first open date. Hopefully it would be a real beginning for the two of them. And Clark knew that Lois hoped so too, though she would never admit it out loud.

But there was still poor Diana's costume to consider. That magic lasso, the bullet proof bracelets...Clark, A.C. and Diana had checked EBay and other auction sites but turned up nothing. And worrying about the costume had set them back as far as looking for Nubia and the Sasquatch Camp.

They were all going to Oliver and Lana's party together. Although Lois wasn't thrilled about going with A.C. and Diana, she had been feeling much more positive about herself and Smallville. That and Chloe and her had had a talk, sort of. Basically Chloe said she was just worried that the two of them were on the rebound. If her cousin had more to say, Lois knew she would hear it in her own good time.

It was 6:12. Lois was not dressed in her 'costume' yet, since she was helping Chloe with her hair. Chloe looked at herself in a full length mirror.

"I can't believe I agreed to this." she moaned.

"Oh come on! I think it's cute. Now hold still! You'll be the prettiest, blonde Princess Leia at the party." Lois smiled, putting pins in the buns on each side of Chloe's head. The cousins had purchased blonde synthetic hair to add to what Chloe had, just to fluff up the buns a bit.

Chloe was wearing the Princess Leia outfit from the original 'Star Wars'. Or at least something that looked very much like it.

"So...you haven't said what you're going as, Lois?"

Lois put the last pin in Chloe's hair.

"It's tight, girlie! Tight!"

"Meaning literally or it's snazzy or..."

"Both! Okay, so Jimmy will be Han Solo?"

"No, Luke Skywalker."

"Oh. I can see that." Lois said, patting Chloe's hair. "Okay, well I have to go get ready."

"Can I help?"

The doorbell rang. Lois smiled.

"Let Smallville, Jimmy, A.C. and Bit Tit in, okay?"

"Lois," Chloe said warningly, "Clark will be angry if you keep that up tonight."

"Hey, I'm not the one flapping cleavage around! I just don't like her or trust her. That and I think Martha hired someone else to replace her. I don't understand why she's still in town!"

"Free country?"

"Whatever. I'll be out in a bit." Lois said, walking off to her own room. Chloe hurried out into the living room and opened the door.

She saw Jimmy first, who was wearing the white tunic that Luke Skywalker wore in the original 'Star Wars'. He was also carrying a fake looking lightsaber. Jimmy kissed her quickly before handing her a fake laser gun.

"Here, to go with your outfit."

"Thanks and..."

Chloe stopped talking. Clark was next and he was dressed as a Gladiator...and quite a hot looking one at that!

"Hey, Clark. Lois will be out in a minute...A.C...Diana."

A.C. and Diana were a Greek God and Goddess, respectively. Chloe had to admit that without her glasses, Diana was a knockout.

Clark looked at his watch.

"We should get a move on. That Metropolis traffic is murder around this time."

Jimmy nodded.

"Yeah, what's taking Lois so...WHOA!" For yes, Lois Lane was dressed in the costume that belonged to Diana Prince!

Diana began to scream, but A.C. clamped a hand over her mouth, hard! Chloe looked from them, to Clark, who seemed enchanted and worried at the same time. What the heck was going on here?!

Lois's costume was red, gold and blue, with very sexy looking red and white boots...a gold lasso attached to her hips. She wore a tiara in her hair, that was curled slightly at the ends.. She also had on some sort ot wrist bands...

Lois practically bounced over to Clark!

"So...what do you think?"

"WOW!" Jimmy cried out. Lois smiled at him.

"Thanks, Jimmy. Smallville?"

Clark cleared his throat and looked over at A.C. and Diana. A.C. had calmly taken his hand away from Diana's mouth. Diana looked at Clark.

"Could we speak downstairs?" was all she said. Diana walked out of the apartment. A.C. followed. Clark cleared his throat again.

"I'll be back."

Lois put a hand on his arm.

"Clark? What's going on?"

"Everything is fine. I'll just be a minute." Clark said, hurrying after Diana and A.C.. Chloe shook her head as soon as the door closed.

"Everything is NOT fine! Did you see the look on Diana's face when you walked out in that?"

Lois rolled her eyes, then began to swing the lasso around.

"Pure jealousy, dear. Look at her! She looks as if she just put on a sheet or something! I put creativity and time into MY outfit."

"Where did you get that anyway? What is it?" Jimmy asked.

"Well...it was found in the Lost and Found at work." Lois admitted. Chloe blinked!

"You're wearing something from the Lost and Found???"

"Yeah, I know. That's cheap but I just fell in love with it! Anyway I could give a flying fig about Big Tit or her feelings. And if they don't come back up here in a few minutes, I'm going without them. I have an interview tonight anyway. Something I'm working for for Lex"  
Lois confided.

The ride to Metropolis was quieter than hell! Chloe KNEW something was very damned wrong, but everyone was so tightlipped...except for Lois...and then eventually Lois, when she realized no one had anything to say. She now wondered if something more was wrong than she had originally wondered?

The party was divine! Lois was having a great time dancing with Clark to the song by the Pussycat Dolls, 'Don't Cha'.

(Chorus)  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me Don't cha, don't cha...

Lois then pulled off her lasso and swung it around Clark, while still dancing! Diana saw this and gasped!

"No!" Diana cried out.

Clark, who was sorry about however this mix up occurred, but could not wait to be alone with Lois tonight, whispered seductively to her:

"I can't wait to get that costume off of you tonight. Once I'm done ravishing you, I'm going to give it back to Diana."

Lois's eyes widened!

"Excuse me?!"

Oliver cut in.

"Lois...can we dance?"

Lois gave Clark a hard look, snatching the lasso off of him. She smiled at Oliver, while Lana began to dance with Clark. He blinked. How did he go from dancing with Lois to Lana?

(Chorus)  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me Don't cha, don't cha...

Lois swung the lasso around Oliver, while still dancing.

"Lois, you're looking hot tonight! I think you fill that costume better than Lana could."

Both Clark and Lana heard that! Lana gasped then ran off! Lois removed the lasso from around Oliver!

"Hey! Go after your wife, Ollie! What kind of a thing is that to say in front of her!" Lois snapped, actually kind of angry. Ollie was many things but usually not that insensitive.

Clark grabbed the lasso from Lois.

"Lois, we need to talk about this costume."

"You mean the one that you were going to give to Diana? Don't speak to me, Smallville."

"Lois, you have to take off that costume!"

"What? Why?"

And suddenly, another gladiator stood before her. Lois sucked in a breath and backed up a bit. Chloe, who was watching from across the room, watched the scenario unfold. Lois actually looked surprised.

"Hello, Lois." Bruce said quietly.

Lois stared back at him. Clark was still holding the lasso and looking from Bruce to Lois. What was going on?

"Bryan? What are you doing here?"

Meanwhile, Lex, who was dressed as Zorro with a black wig and mask, watched intently from a corner as well.

Clark continued looking from Lois to this 'Bryan'. Suddenly he had had it! He didn't know what made him do what he did next, he just knew that he needed to know what was going on now!

He lassoed Lois!

"Lois, who is this guy?" Clark asked in a sharp voice.

Bruce looked Clark up and down.

"Is it really necessary to treat her like a piece of cattle? Take that rope off of her and she probably will..."

"He's Bryan. My highschool boyfriend...only Daddy said you were too old to be in school...and that your name wasn't Bryan..."

Clark suddenly took the lasso off of Lois and glared at Bruce! Oliver returned, since Lana had locked herself in their bedroom. He returned just in time for Lois to come out of her truth telling spell and hear Oliver say, 'no his name is not 'Bryan' it's Bruce Wayne'.

Lois gaped at Bruce! Bryan...her Bryan was Bruce Wayne?! Suddenly Lois couldn't breathe...maybe it was the stupid costume...she just knew she had to get out of there!

Lois hurried towards the elevator! Diana grabbed the lasso from Clark!

"I want the rest of my costume! Don't make me have to rip it off of her!"

"I'll get it!" Clark yelled back, running after Lois.

Clark drove Lois back to the farm. He would return the vehicle to Metropolis so that Jimmy and Chloe could get home.

Lois sat on his couch in the loft, staring into space. Clark was still in his gladiator outfit but wrapped a blanket around her. She shrugged it off and stood up.

"I'm going home. I don't want to talk about anything. I just want to go home. I should have had you take me home."

Clark stood up as well.

"That's not good enough. I need to know what that was all about tonight, Lois. What did you mean about Bruce Wayne not being Bryan?"

Lois kept walking down the loft stairs. Clark followed after her.

"Lois! Lois! Lois, don't walk away from me! I am not taking you home until you tell me!"

"Fine, don't! I'll walk!" Lois snapped. She then began walking down the drive and out onto the road, getting on the side. It would probably take her all night...

Suddenly, she felt her arm being grabbed! Lois pulled her arm from Clark's grasp(or he let her) and slapped him!

"Leave me alone! I don't want to talk about this! I don't want to talk about anything at all!"

It began to rain as Lois began walking again. Sensing that Clark was still following her, Lois veered off of the road and walked through the very high corn field. She just wanted to be left alone...

Lois felt her arm being grabbed, yet again!

"I'm not going to leave you alone, Lois, don't you understand that by now?! I don't want to leave you alone! I don't want you to be alone! You don't have to be!...I love you!" he began to yell as the rain beat down harder.

Lois couldn't pull her arm from his grasp this time and she felt herself began to weaken. She shook her head wildly!

"No!"

"Yes! I love you and you love me! And whatever this is...we'll get through it together!" Clark yelled. Lois stopped fighting him and grabbed his face, pulling him into a hungry, hot kiss, as thunder and lightening began to erupt! Lois take off his gladiator armor, as Clark practically ripped off Diana Prince's costume and flung it down a row of corn, their lips never parting from one another.

They both fell to the now muddy ground and soon Clark buried himself deep inside of her. The pleasures that were always between them grew and intensified as passion exploded inside of Clark, while Lois sent him to heights he knew he could only reach with her.

And best of all, he had not went into a trance! Clark could remember every moment of it the next morning, when he awoke up alone in his bed, where he and Lois had spent the night.

Diana Prince's costume was sitting on his dresser, folded up.

Lex stood up as Bruce Wayne made his way into his study. Lex held out his hand to shake, but Bruce ignored it.

"The answer is no, Lex."

Lex scratched his ear.

"No? So you won't care if Lois's reputation is soiled?"

The door to the study opened again. Lois walked in grinning!

"Now Lex...you would soil the reputation of your best reporter?"

Bruce smiled at Lois, then looked at Lex.

"The answer is no, Lex. This meeting is over."

Bruce turned and walked out. Lex folded his arms as Lois walked up to him.

"Nice try, Lex. Now why would you want another company when you have so much already?"

"So...I suppose you're quitting?"

"Oh no, my bald Jedi. I will be staying on. Someone needs to keep an eye on you." Lois said in a sing song voice. Lex raised a brow. She was incredibly perky this morning.

"Tell me what it would take, to get you to see that I'm a better man than Clark Kent?"

"Hmmm. You would actually have to BE a better man than Clark. And you don't have it in you. So you shouldn't try." Lois said, linking arms with him. "But I'll you what? I can introduce you to some butt naked ho's that I hated from high school. They're more your speed."

"Hmmm," Lex answered back, "and I don't know anyone that doesn't like 'butt naked ho's."

"That's the spirit, Lex." Lois said, smiling. "I'll see you at the office."

Lex watched as she closed the door behind her. He wanted her all the more at that moment. Then again, he would always want anything or anyone that Clark Kent wanted.

The Wayne limousine pulled up in front of the Talon. Bruce eyed the place, then looked at Lois.

"This is where you live?"

"For now. I'm kind of hoping to one day live on a farm."

"A farm? You?"

Lois smiled. Bruce reached for her hands and kissed them.

"I want to say things could be different...but there are things I need to do...to take care of. I can't tell you how much it means to me that you forgive me."

Lois slowly pulled her hands from his.

"Of course I forgive you. How could I not forgive my first love?" Lois said, leaning forward to give him a gentle, goodbye kiss on the lips. She then touched his face, turned and hit a button for the partition to come down. She leaned forward and kissed Alfred on the cheek.

"Take care of my guy here, Grandfather Alfred."

"Take care of yourself, miss." Alfred said, a frog in his throat. There were times when he despaired for his young employer. He knew what Master Wayne's goals were in life. He himself thought that all he needed was a good woman.

Lois Lane would've made a very wonderful Lois Wayne. She still could...

Bruce reached inside his suit pocket and handed and envelope to Lois. She raised a brow.

"What is this?"

"It's for the man you love." Bruce said simply. Lois took it, smiled at Bruce, then got out of the car. She watched as the limo drove away, then turned and stopped short.

Clark was standing outside. His arms were open wide. Lois wasted no time in running into them, feeling joyous and safe, when she felt them clasp around her. They stood there like that for a very long moment, before Lois pulled back and handed him Bruce's letter.

"What's this?" Clark asked. Lois shrugged.

"Bruce said it was for you."

Clark glanced at Lois. One day, he would want to know the full story about Bruce Wayne and Lois. But for now, he would not push.

He took Lois's hand and they went inside the Talon. A.C. and Diana were in there. Clark opened the letter. His eyes widened! He then handed the letter to A.C. and Diana. Lois frowned. Why did they get to see it?

The letter revealed the location of the Sasquatch Camp. Bruce also seemed to know for a fact the Diana's sister Nubia was there.

Diana looked at Lois.

"Thank your friend for me..." she choked up. A.C. put an arm around her, then mouthed a 'thank you' to Lois.

"Lois," Clark began, "is there something you want to say to Diana?"

"No."

"Lois!"

Lois rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry I called you...'BT'."

"It's alright. You were jealous. I understand." Diana said smiling. Lois did not smile back at that absurd statement. A.C and Diana then walked out of the Talon. Clark looked at Lois.

"And?"

"What? I apologized!"

"Diana's job was a cover. Mom wants you back."

Lois shook her head.

"I meant what I said. I'm going to work at The Inquisitor. Your mom will be fine. No one would dare recall her."

Clark nodded but was not happy. This was not about her working at The Inquisitor. This was about Lex being a part of their lives. That was never a good thing.

Lex tipped the courier, then leaned back in his desk chair. He had sent two copies of the 'Crater Lake' tape out to Oliver Queen and Clark Kent. He would be expecting visits from both men soon. It would be then, that he would exact a price from each of them.

THE END ? 


End file.
